Enigma
by Zess1827
Summary: Kuroko is an enigma, or not, Kagami muses.


Kuroko was one of an enigma, he thought.

He had that deadpan face he almost never failed to unmask, and the same deadpan voice causing him to seriously consider everything the shadow said even though it was just a joke. He had damned that, but he still fell for it most of the times. That was not the worst, because there's still that beast, yeah, that fucking blue-and-white beast wearing the mini-Seirin uniform with number 16 – his dog-counterpart – that he always used to blackmail him.

But, that was _months_ ago. Right now, contrary to what others would usually say, he almost read the boy like an open book. He never admitted it out loud though.

Once his shadow looked at him in any instance and called out his name, "Kagami-kun," he usually says, he instantly knew, as if reading simple scribbles, what the boy wanted. Sometimes, a simple stare was enough for the message to be sent across. He was actually wondering how and when it started happening.

He started tracking his memories, as he laid down in his bed for another sleepless night (they were scheduled for his last Winter Cup championship tomorrow). Maybe it was around the Touou match.

He saw his shadow's helpless back as he breathed some air outside the gymnasium during the break for the second half at that time. He could not help but sigh, and he was glad he had brought his jacket. He had understood how much that match meant for Kuroko, just by the unusual lower tone of his voice and the slightly melancholic expression. Somehow, at that moment, he had wished he could just utter out something so that he could make the bluehead be back with his poker face and deadpan voice once again, but he knew that would only happen once they overcome that Aomine-bastard that was making them – the whole Seirin – had a very hard time.

They won – and again, they fucking won, and despite staggering, he did not see the expressionless face, but a face full of happiness. The former light and shadow exchanged their last fistbump, as if telling goodbye to their past camaraderie, and welcoming the future. Kagami wanted to think it meant that Kuroko acknowledged him as his full-pledged light, not just a dim light the ganguro bastard had told him.

Victory after another, and he was seeing more and more expressions from his shadows. From despair to total bliss, and he pictured all of them in his mind. He wondered why he cared, really, but he found no explanation, not until later.

Kuroko had told all of the Seirin basketball club team, before the Rakuzan match, his past, his regrets and his goals that were slowly being pursued. The last obstacle in attaining his very aim in his basketball of today was the heterochromatic redhead who apparently had two personalities, and who the shadow respected for utilizing his hidden talent for the sport. From his expression, he knew how hard it was for Kuroko to tell them, to open up with them, after being betrayed by his former teammates, after hating basketball. He could tell from his voice that agony he felt when he sincerely requested them – the Generation of Miracles – to play seriously against that 'Ogiwara-kun' he really wanted to fight with, but only to fall in deaf ears.

And they had their very first taste of being a Winter Cup champion, Kagami spreading his arms wide, as if embracing the roaring crowd. He only noticed a bit later how tranquil Kuroko's face as he shook hands with the not-psycho Akashi. He saw a hint of worry after the exchange, and when he looked back at the Rakuzan bench, he saw tears, tears and only tears, even from their captain. He was right, once again.

He heard the words of gratitude once again, in the same balcony of his apartment. Kuroko decided to stay the night at his place, with the excuse of wanting to eat a delicious dinner. But he knew that his shadow was too happy just to go home yet, and he looked like as if he wanted to celebrate more, only to be replied by the tired bodies of his senpais, which he understood as much.

That was why, with vanilla milkshakes and simple curry at the table, both spent the night, victory sketched in their hearts.

"This is…delicious." Kuroko commented, again without expression and no intonation, but Kagami knew better. He saw the sparkles in the eyes of the bluehead, which meant how he truly enjoyed the drink. "Way better than Maji Burger's."

"Oh, no problem. I have more, but I'll only give you if you finish that plate." The redhead said before putting a spoonful of curry and rice in his mouth.

"But I'm already full."

"Then no milkshakes." Kagami would not fall for those puppy eyes, which may look like ordinary Kuroko eyes for other people. Good thing Nigou was with Alex, or else his shadow would have used him for bribing him.

Kuroko did not fight anymore; his love for milkshakes was too large for him to swallow down the remaining curry in his plate. Kagami blended another glass of the smoothie again, and the shadow gleefully drank it.

* * *

"Hey, we've celebrated enough. Go back to your futon." Kagami said as he felt another weight added to his bed. And when he looked at Kuroko, he saw a curious stare.

"You're asking me how I knew? It's all in your face, idiot." The redhead said, as he pushed back Kuroko, but the latter fought well against the force.

Kagami had read once again, from the shadow's face, that he was still seeking explanation on his answer. He scratched his head, and tried rummaging his brains for the better word. But he failed. "I…I just know okay? I really can't explain it."

"And I hope you're not mentally laughing for seeing me having a monologue here, you're just easy to read." He continued, and he had stopped pushing Kuroko. "You said before that I'm easy to read, right? Well, that applies to you as well."

"But—"

"Maybe it's just me, okay? Don't worry about others, I just spent too much of my time with you. Even a stupid like me could get used to it, after all."

"Okay, I admit I'm stupid, so stop smiling like that."

"Whatever, just sleep here. You're one stubborn idiot."

"Good night." Finally, Kuroko had his line. And he fell asleep.

Kagami felt something over his chest, something warm and soft, and when realization fell on him that that was the shadow's right arm hugging him, he fought back the urge to blush.

Really, Kagami thought. He was just about to declare to himself that he had finally found someone he could understand easily, despite idiot as he is, but right now he wanted to take it back.

Still, after all those analyzing and inferring, Kuroko was still an enigma. Now and the next things he would do.

But right now, the shadow being enigma did not matter.

He replied the gesture with his arm also snaking all the way to the bluehead's back, before really sleeping.

He missed the smile from Kuroko, though.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just love good night cuddles! Forgive me, I just really love pointless KagaKuro fluff, and cuddling is my favorite.


End file.
